zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Multiple Ganon Theory
i just cant beleive in this theory. it would man the godesses were evil and wanted to make things that could possably destroy the world for fun just to watch and see what happens. its not really releveant to the article and i shouldnt really be saying it here but thats what i believe Oni Dark Link o yeah i stole it myself. have it on ebay now. have a look Oni Dark Link meh. buying live things can turn out diastorus but buying non living things is quite safe (except plutomiun theres none of the real stuff out there) Oni Dark Link i like to compare nintendo to the bible. they say alot of thngs that condritct themselves all the time but still make damn good storys Oni Dark Link who? Oni Dark Link wow this Bhagavad Gita guy seems to be as cool as me Oni Dark Link i thinl their are multiple Ganons but onne Ganondorf Retelling? It was my personal interpretation that the gerudos have simply disavowed Ganondorf's origins. After all, once Ganondorf conquers Hyrule in OoT, the Gerudos destroy their bridge and stay in the desert instead of joining their king. Also, the seven sages all represent one race from OoT each: Hylian Kokiri Goron Zora Shiekah Gerudo Royal Family It seems that they made a pact to keep the land safe. Ganondorf's rise to power not only vagrantly violates this pact, but also dishonors the Gerudos when he breaks the treaty he made with King Hyrule. Given that, it would not surprise me if Ganondorf were a part of Gerudo history they'd rather just pretend didn't happen. :...Wait, you count the Royal Family as a separate race? ...Err... --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand how it would change this page if the Gerudo did forget about OoT Ganondorf. The FSA one has a unique origin from the one in OoT, and it remains unique whether the Gerudo of the game remember the last Ganondorf or not.--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Nonsensical Paragraph? Taken from this page: "Another solid point for this theory is the apparent death of Ganondorf at the end of Twilight Princess as evidenced by the Triforce of Power abandoning him. If the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom pass to new incarnations following the death of their masters, it is likely that at this point the Triforce of Power would as well, making the Four Swords Adventures Ganondorf the newest incarnation on the Child Timeline and placing that game after the events of Twilight Princess." There is no reason to believe FSA Ganon has the Triforce of Power; the Triforce makes no appearance in the game at all (other than pictures of it). As far as I can see the only purpose of this paragraph is to connect TP and FSA, and this connection is centered around an unsupported point. Anyone mind if I remove it?--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ganon Dying !SPOILERS!: Some significant support for this theory would be that Ganondorf/Ganon is seen apparently dying 5 times during the series, and is only known to be resurrected once: 1-LoZ: Turns to ashes, loses his Triforce, and is known to be totally dead based on info from the sequel. 2-ALttP: Ganon is defeated and explodes, and the Essence of the Triforce states that Link "Totally Destroyed Ganon". 3-WW: Ganon loses his Triforce and gets stabbed through the head with the blade of evil's bane, and subsequently turns to stone and is left at the bottom of flooded old Hyrule. One could argue he is only petrified, but his return from this state is somewhat unlikely and certainly never shown. 4-Oracle: At the end of a Linked game, Ganon is defeated, explodes, and even if he survived, he is stated to be a mindless beast instead of full on Ganon. 5-TP: Ganon gets stabbed, and is presumed dead. This is supported by the fact that the curse on Midna broke, which had previously remained even after Zant's death, due to its stemming from Ganon's power. The one known revival of a dead Ganon is in a linked oracle game, at which point he is not all there and would appear to die right after anyway. Should this be added to this page? It could be an explanation like this one, or just a simple statement that he dies a lot but is only shown being resurrected once.--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ganon Dying I don't think anyone should take the individual games' stories for granted. Because Miyamoto and his team, in the past, frequently would state things like "we want the players to enjoy the game, not play the game for the sake of the story", I think it's safe to not fully believe it when a game says Ganon was 'totally destroyed', or depicts him exploding. Now I can see assuming Ganon was killed when a game says something depending on his life. like the curse on Midna and it breaking. But otherwise, just seeing him explode, or being told he was killed through in-game monologue or dialogue, in my personal opinion, shouldn't be taken for face value. Furthermore, while I believe the Historia is garbage, if we suppose every game we play is just a verbal retelling of the events of a legend, then anything we witness in the game could be a misconstrued or embellished point in a story. Ganon being 'totally destroyed' in ALttP because it seemed so, or because there was a time of peace, but wasn't actually true, would be more likely in the case of it all just being a storytelling. On the other hand, people mostly agree that anything about the story is all up to individual interpretation. I was just offering my ideas in case they help someone interpret the story in the way they can accept. :P .:Korei Ryuu [ML] (talk) 21:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC)